


Pups

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel helps the boys, Gabriel is a good Alpha, Omega Reader, Pregnant Reader, Pups, kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Gabe gets dragged into a case helping the boys and needs a safe place for his Omega to stay.*I have no idea how to summarize this thing lol*





	Pups

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I've been wanting to write lately but I've hit a patch of writer's block, so I'm publishing something I wrote a month or so ago while on vacation. Enjoy Lovelies :)

* * *

 

 

"Dammit Gabriel," Dean snarled, "Get your ass down here." 

 

"What could you chuckleheads possibly want from yours truly?" Gabe smirked, leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. 

 

"Cas is busy, we really need your help on this hunt." Sam explained, hoping his soft tone would cancel out his brother's harsh summon. 

 

"So?" He quipped, drawing out the "o". "I got a sweet little omega at home I could playing with, and I have a feelin' that being with her would be a hell of a lot more fun than being with you two." 

 

"Please, Gabriel, we're running out of options." 

 

The archangel pretended to think for a moment and arched an eyebrow, "The bunker is pretty safe right?" 

 

Dean rolled his eyes, "It's warded against pretty much everything if that's what you're askin'." 

 

"How about a deal? You let my omega stay here while we're gone, I'll do a little extra warding, and then I'll help you." 

 

"We don't want omega scent fi--" 

 

"Deal." 

 

"Really, Sam?" 

 

"Dean, we're kinda desperate, and without Cas, Gabriel's our best chance." 

 

Gabriel smiled, raising his hand to snap away. He snapped home and saw you laying on the couch with your feet propped up, enjoying a small treat. "Hey, Alpha." You purred, "Gummy worm?" 

 

"Eh, what the hell." He lowered your feet from the coffee table, spreading your legs and kneeling between them. You dangled the gummy worm in front of his face and he took it with a growl, making you giggle. 

 

"I love you, Gabe." 

 

"I love you too," He placed a gentle hand on your rounded stomach, kissing the bump. "All of you... Cupcake, how would you feel about staying at a /friend's/ house for a day or two while I do a little work?" 

 

"Is it safe? I mean, are they alphas? I smell other alphas on you." 

 

"Yes, they're alphas, but don't worry, they'll be with me. The only one you might run into would be Castiel. The place is warded against everything and I'll make sure it's up to my standards before we leave." 

 

"Okay... If you say it's safe." He snapped his fingers and a fully packed bag appeared by your side, along with a bag full of stuff to keep you occupied while he was gone. "Thank you, Alpha." 

 

"Sure thing, Sweetheart." He lifted himself up and kissed you, helping you from the couch and tucking you close to his side with your things on his shoulder. He held you tight and you were at the bunker within seconds. 

 

From the corner of your eyes, you saw the two large, broad alphas and shrunk back behind Gabriel, shielding your stomach. 

 

"Y/N?" Sam called, spurring you to look at the alphas. 

 

Your eyes widened, "Sam?" 

 

"You know each other?" Gabe's grip on you tightened and you nosed his neck to comfort him, letting him know the other alphas weren't a threat. 

 

"My dad was friends with Bobby, he hunted with John and them when I was younger." 

 

"You’re Gabriel's omega?!" Dean barked, making you shy behind Gabe. 

 

"Watch the tone, Bucko." Gabe warned. "Yeah, Y/N is my omega." 

 

"I'm glad you found an alpha that takes care of you." Sam smiled, he was always the less intimidating Winchester. "How far along is the pup?" 

 

"Actually, it's not 'pup'." You beamed with pride and looked up to meet your alpha's eyes. "It's 'pups', I'm pregnant with twins." 

 

"Two healthy little alphas, just their daddy-o." Gabe rubbed your belly, standing a little taller with alpha pride, and you laid your head on his shoulder.  

 

"Congratulations, I really am happy for you." Sam looked over at Dean to see his pissed off expression and he cleared his throat, "We should probably head out soon, so we don't lose the trail." 

 

"Bye, Cupcake." He bowed down, pressing his forehead to yours. "Take care of our pups while I'm gone. If you need anything, call for me, I don't care what I'm doing, I'll come to you." 

 

"I will, I promise." 

 

"I love you, Y/N." 

 

"I love you too, Gabe... Stay safe, Alpha." 

 

**"Come on, Cupcake, I'm the trickster, I'll be fine..." He kissed you tenderly, taking your hand in his left and raising his right hand. "I, the all powerful and sexy Archangel Gabriel, swear to my mate that I'll be extra careful and come back in one piece so that may return home and fulfill my, both fatherly and _marital_ , alpha duties."  **


End file.
